


Hot Mess

by Open_Knowledge



Series: Peaches [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean is a Campbell because I don't like John Winchester, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Dean, Recreational Drug Use, Student Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Teacher Dean, True Mates, Very Intense Politics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: Walking into the Devil's Den is not as exciting as it usually is.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not wish to engage in any political discussions. This is merely for fun and to realistically point out the era of time we're currently in. Thank you.

* * *

Walking into the Devil's Den is not as exciting as it usually is. Perhaps it's the fact that Castiel may be going through every emotion known to Were kind, but he would rather not think about it. It could also be due to the fact that Castiel is not in the business of leaving later with Meg and screwing the pain, stress or whatever away. Life's unsettling and he couldn't possibly hate high school more than he already does.

"Aye, man! We've missed your ugly ass!" Vic yells from across the room, drawing everyone's attention to Castiel. "Coach already got your name underlined and you're in for a lot when you finally go back." Victor continues as Castiel reaches the table where his group of friends is seated.

They're in the second week of September and Castiel is already screwing his chance of finally graduating high school by missing classes. He'd be more responsible, he thinks, if he really wants to be gone from this shit town. He at least has to do the one thing his mother asked him to do. But with the situation currently, school is the last place Castiel wants to be in.

Call him a coward, a useless asshole with no future coward, but he would rather miss another fucking opportunity to leave hell than see the little frown on Dean's face every time they run into each other.

The devastated expression he had seen on Dean that Wednesday will forever haunt him. He had wanted to go back and beg for forgiveness. Ask Dean to take him and to beg him to leave everything behind so they could run away together and live happily ever after. But it is precisely because of that that Castiel had refused to turn around and promise Dean he would claim him. Castiel's Alpha is selfish, wanting to take Dean away from the one thing he loves to do. And for what? To fulfill some societal expectation? Castiel would rather cut his own throat before he ever let instinct dictate what he should do with his life.

It might be a dream come true to have Dean want him back, but really, the only reason why his feelings are being reciprocated is that biology thinks they're a perfect match. A match made in heaven. Take away biology and what is left? Nothing. Nothing to make Dean even remotely glance his way or see him as anything other than his high school sweetheart's younger brother. The snotty brat who used to be obsessed with him. Castiel wants to be sick.

Castiel takes a seat, looking around and taking notice of Ash, Max, Alicia, and Meg before taking a seat himself next to Victor.

"Right. I completely forgot about practice," he sighs, moving to rest his head on the table. He's tired, his scent still carrying the undercurrents of sourness it has carried since the school year began. Scent blockers are barely doing the job of masking it, and if his friends were as in tune with his emotions as Dean seems to be, they'd ask what the fuck his problem was.

Meg hums like she knows what he's going through. Castiel focuses his eyes on the table, not knowing what he could to do to make his situation less awkward. Everyone seems to be up to date with his personal life and seriously, Castiel couldn't hate high school anymore because it's just impossible.

Max leans forward, trying to catch his gaze, an amused smile on his face. "So, I hear you're out of the market now, Alpha." 

Castiel groans. "Oh, for fuck's sake, not you." All Max can do is laugh at his pain. "I thought high school gossip was beneath you."

"Not when it comes to my favorite Alpha, no," Max smirks, biting his lip, his eyebrow raised. "Who would've thought, huh?"

"Oh, look! He's blushing!" Alicia coos when Castiel turns his face away. He wants the earth to swallow him.

Ash and Vic join in on their teasing, and the warm on Castiel's cheeks is spreading rapidly down his neck and up his ears.

"Can't say I'm not jealous, man," Vic says, pulling a perfectly rolled blunt out like it's nothing. And it really isn't, not in this place at least. It's the reason why they come here so often in the first place. Sketchy place but everyone minds their own business. "An Omega that pretty and willing?" Vic sucks his teeth, shaking his head like he can't believe Castiel's luck. "Damn, I wouldn't even know what to do."

Meg remains quiet, her gaze still focused on Castiel. She doesn't seem the least bit perturbed, but Castiel still feels guilt swirling nastily in his gut.

"Gross, man," Ash exclaims, turning unfocused eyes around the group. "I can't think of him like that. Found out he's kinda Ellen's surrogate nephew and my box of dirty thoughts is forever close when it comes to him."

Castiel growls. "Not that any of you should be doing it anyway."

"Ooh, Alpha. So possessive," Max's voice is teasing, and the whole table erupts into laughter. All except for Meg and Castiel.

"Come on, Castiel. We're not serious, you know." Alicia's voice is softer, her hand reaching for his. "We're not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Can we please just move on?" His tone is desperate, looking at everyone. "I spent a hell of nasty rut alone and the last thing I want to do is think about our teacher."

"Who's also your True Mate," is the first thing Meg says. Castiel looks up, but all he sees on her face is amusement and understanding.

"Awkward," Max exclaims, smile not faltering.

Meg snort, rolling her eyes. "Please, it's not like we were gonna last forever."

"It's still pretty fucked up, Meg. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Meg hums, her smile still in place. "No broken hearts, Clarence."

"Speak for yourself, Megan. Alicia and I are weeping our lost chance to share Castiel." Alicia groans, her face turning red only causing everyone to snigger at them.

"You're the worst brother ever."

"I'm your only brother."

Vic clears his throat, leaning forward. "Y'all, Castiel ain't the only Alpha of the group. I'm still available."

Alicia snorts. "Wouldn't Max love to know."

"You fucking brat!"

"You started it!"

"Woah, hold on, what?!"

Castiel ignores their banter and waits for the blunt to get to him. After that, the conversation steers away from him and they spend their remaining time together smoking and hanging out with each. Castiel had missed hanging out with his friends. With things the way they are and with everyone knowing his business he had focused way too much on the negatives than the positives and he's just grateful his friends nagged him so much today to hang out with them.

It's three hours later that he finds himself with another blunt in hand with only Meg as his companion. Max and Alicia had to go home with Vic very interested with the little information he had gotten from Alicia about Max following after them. Ash had gotten a called from Ellen to clock in at The Roadhouse and had left only half an hour later.

The Alpha isn't uncomfortable no, but he's still a little unsure of where he and Meg stand at the moment. The hard stares she keeps throwing his way aren't really helping his internal dilemma either.

He's taking another hit of the blunt when Meg finally decides to break the small silence.

"Why won't you claim him?" Her voice is void of anything and Castiel doesn't know where to take the conversation.

Castiel sighs. "I'm with you, Sweetheart. I can't just drop you as soon as someone else comes into the picture. I can't use you like-"

"Don't use me as an excuse, Clarence," she pauses, her gaze turning calculating. She rests her elbow on the couch's back, using her hand to hold head as she thinks over her next words. "You spent so much of your childhood talking about him, why don't you claim him?"

He exhales again, smoke swirling in the air as he passes Meg the blunt. "I can't, Meg."

"Why?" She asks, squinting her eyes as she inhales, trying to keep smoke from getting in her eyes. "There's no legitimate reason why you can't." She inhales deeper, keeping the smoke in before exhaling when she starts speaking again. "He's made it clear he wants to be claimed. He even promised he'd give everything up for you."

Castiel rubs his hand against his face, trying to clear his mind and focus on any reason to explain to Meg why Castiel is staying away from Dean.

"I'm failing to see why you're hesitating at all."

"The Novaks are going bankrupt, Meg."

"And what about it? It's old news. We celebrated that, didn't we? In the name of the great Karl Marx and every other 'for the people' people." Castiel smiles, his eyes turning to look at her and take her in. It's old news to their group, but not the school. And certainly not public knowledge to Chuck's business partners. But that still isn't relieving his anxieties.

He looks down. "I don't have anything to offer him. Sweetheart, I got nothing to fall back on." When he looks up at her again, her expression is softer, more open.

"He doesn't seem to mind, Alpha. Clarence, you do realize that fighting the system or whatever doesn't mean you can't own shit and all that false propaganda the rich makeup right? Why am I explaining this to you? You're the one who has converted all your friends-"

"I know, Meg, I just-. I don't want to end up like Chuck. Turning greedy and using my mate because I'm Alpha and what I say is law." He sighs, fidgeting with his finger a little. Castiel feels vulnerable. He frowns, not appreciating the feeling. "People like Dean and you deserve better than me, Sweetheart."

Meg's snort is derisive, rolling her eyes as she puts the blunt out. "I'm flattered."

"Sweetheart, you  _do_ deserve nice things. Someone better than me."

"Funny because that's not stopping you from fucking me - This isn't about me, Clarence, so don't even try it."

Castiel's tone turns desperate, resting his elbows on his knees when he leans forward, his hand entwining between his opened legs. "That's not what I meant. I just -. Meg, I'm just a pitstop for you, you know? Someone you screw around with now because you know I won't be there forever. Just like Dean had his fun before he met Michael," he pauses, keeping his gaze down. "They dated for almost three years, Meg. Michael is it for Dean."

"Please," Meg rolls her eyes, leaning all her weight against the couch. "From what I've heard Michael couldn't handle your Omega like you have. And you haven't even tried. I mean for fuck's sake, wasn't the reason they broke up because Michael wanted him barefoot at home and plump with litter after litter?"

Castiel nods, feeling the Alpha in him growl at the mere idea of Dean carrying someone else's pups.

"You haven't even offered him anything and he's ready to give it all up."

"And isn't that enough reason for me to stay away?" Castiel's exasperated, trying to make her understand. "What if I turn into Chuck and use him because I know I can-"

"Clarence, you worry too much about what your fuckass Dad has done."

"My Mom is dead, Meg because he didn't want to stop fucking around-"

"And you can learn from his mistakes, you fucking idiot!" She's annoyed, her brows furrowed in an angry sneer. "Jesus, Clarence, for someone who doesn't care much about Chuck you sure think about him quite a lot."

Castiel shakes his head, resting his head against the couch, trying to find a way to calm the conversation. "Michael can do so much better than me-"

Meg stands suddenly, her knee hitting the edge of the table, but in her anger, she doesn't seem to notice it or care. "And just like I still wouldn't pick fucking Crowley over you, Mr. C's not gonna pick your brother over you either." She seems to debate whether to say her next statement before she finally turns wild brown eyes his way. "You're a catch, Alpha. Even my whore of a sister Ruby can see that."

"Meg-"

"Whatever, Clarence. Like I said, this isn't about me." She turns to leave as she grabs her jacket, but Castiel moves to take a hold of her hand, stopping her from leaving like that.

He takes a moment to take her in, to come up with something to make her feel better because fuck, he's an asshole and he should've known better than to believe she didn't catch some type of feelings during their "sex only" relationship. But all that comes out of his mouth is "I wish I could deserve you."

Meg's hurt flashes through her eyes for a second before it's gone and pulls her hand out of Castiel's but his words seem to have softened her up a bit.

"Whatever. Just stop being a fucking coward and idiot and claim your Omega. He won't stay single forever."

Castiel reaches for one the roaches, lighting it up before taking a long inhale, stalling a little. "Don't I know it. Michael's already desperately trying to get in touch with him again."

Meg crosses her arms over her chest, her jacket hanging from them, jutting her hip out to look at him. "And what the fuck are you doing here? You should've made a move that first day."

"No, Meg."

The hardened look returns, her scent turning potent with her anger. "You know, _Castiel,"_ the way his name sounds like an insult makes Castiel's insides twist. Not even Chuck has been able to achieve that feeling by just saying his name like Meg has. "You can be a real fucking asshole sometimes. If you would stop worrying so much about your fucking Dad you would see that you can't make decisions for everyone you fuck around with. It's not your life to handle." And with that she does walk away, leaving behind the sour scent of her anger.

Castiel calls out after her, standing from his seat as he feels dread and guilt dancing around in his stomach.

"Meg, Sweetheart. Meg!" But she doesn't even turn around to flip him off and Castiel knows he's in deep trouble if Meg, out of all people, is mad at him.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, kicking the old wooden table. Castiel is truly, and utterly fucked.

* * *

 

**The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High - The New Hot Popular School Activities For The Month!**

_Comments (178)_

**KevinT:**

Remeber that we still need to brainstorm for the Halloween Talent show!

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@KevinT** definitely won't! I made Sam promise me he'll be there. We need to start planning ASAP if we want it to be perfect. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!!

**SaraB:**

**@BecksRosen-Win @KevinT** we still have four weeks until we can start planning, Becky. Do you think we could perhaps take a break next week? We just finished planning this month's activities.

**BeckRosen-Win:**

**@SaraB** if you want time off you can easily quit the school committee.

**SaraB:**

**@BecksRosen-Win** Becky, answer your phone! This is not fair. This is ridiculous!

                _6 replies..._

 

**AprilKels:**

Don't forget to announce the football's team first game next week!

**VicHenrik:**

**@AprilKels** Thanks April for the support :)

**AprilKels:**

**@VicHenrik** ugh this is for Alpha. I'll be there to cheer him on.

**VicHenrik:**

**@AprilKels** wonder how since he won't be playing any games in the near future I believe...

                _17 replies..._

 

**VicHenrik:**

**@ColeTrent** And what about it if we do kneel during the anthem? What are you gonna do? Capslock me to death?

**ColeTrent:**

**@VicHenrik @Asheetz** PRINCIPLE ADLER WILL BE NOTIFY THAT YOU BOTH WILL BE DISRESPECTING OUR COUNTRY. WHAT ABOUT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DIED IN WAR FOR YOUR FREEDOM? FOR MY ANCESTORS WHO FOUGHT FOR YOU TO BE FREE. YOU PRIVILEGED LIBERALS.

**VicHenrik:**

**@ColeTrent** what about them? lmao. I'm trying to figure out how my freedom ended up in the fucking middle east. And why would I be thankful about being free when it was your own ancestors who made us slaves in the first place? You got it twisted, Cole. Imma do me and you not gonna pull up to do shit.

                _39 replies..._

 

**CastNov:**

**@ColeTrent @VicHenrik** idgaf cole lmao if you're so upset about it we can fight. 

**ColeTrent:**

**@CastNov @VIcHenrik** fucking commies. Martin Luther King Jr. did not stand for hate. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." that's what he believed. Fucking racists.

**VicHenrik:**

Oh, word? 

"First, I must confess that over the last few years I have been gravely disappointed with the white moderate. I have almost reached the regrettable conclusion that the Negro's great stumbling block in the stride toward freedom is not the White Citizen's Council-er or the Ku Klux Klanner, but the white moderate who is more devoted to "order" than to justice; who prefers a negative peace which is the absence of tension to a positive peace which is the presence of justice; who constantly says "I agree with you in the goal you seek, but I can't agree with your methods of direct action;" who paternalistically feels he can set the timetable for another man's freedom; who lives by the myth of time and who constantly advises the Negro to wait until a "more convenient season." - Martin Luther Fucking King Jr. bitch.

We can go all day. I got time. **@ColeTrent @CastNov**

**CastNov:**

Not to mention that if you did your fucking research you would know that many of the revolutionary people you can think of most of them, if not all, had communist ideologies. But you, of course, can't learn that in America. **@VicHenrik @ColeTrent**

_3 replies..._

 

**BeckRosen-Win:** _  
_

I am tired. TIRED!!!

 

**_BeckyRosen-Win has disabled comments for this post._ **

* * *

Becky Rosen is a darn good gossip reported, there's simply no one like her. No one!

She runs through the school's halls, ignoring the many rude comments thrown her way by her peers trying to get ready to have their lunch. Becky is on a mission to play cupid and nothing, not even some pathetic rude comments, can stop her from doing so.

"Mr. Campbell! Oh my god, Mr.Campbell do I have news for you-" Becky halts all of a sudden, taking in the scene before her. She knows it's rude to barge into her teacher's closed-door classroom without knocking, but she had news to deliver and she needed to let him know that his Alpha wasn't rejecting him because he didn't want him, but because-

"Uh, Becky, hi." Mr. Campbell pulls away from the man he had been hugging, his smile pleasant and inviting and Becky's mission falls apart. "Sorry, this is Michael. Novak. Michael Novak." He introduces the man, _Castiel's brother_  turning to face her, a smile on his handsome face.

"Hello, Becky. Heard a lot about you from Castiel." He extends his hand out for her to shake and Becky can't even muster up the energy to be excited about Castiel mentioning her to his family because she's too busy looking at Mr. Campbell's fallen expression.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Novak," and in a sudden need to let them both know on whose side she's on, not even caring if they'll catch the hint, she says, "Wish I could say the same."

"Yes, well. Castiel is Castiel," his smiles falters, glancing at Mr. Campbell for a brief second. "Likes to keep private about his life and all."

Becky narrows her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she keeps assessing them. Mr. Campbell shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Was there anything you needed, Becky?" He finally asks after a while of silence, his scent now blocked by the scent blockers he has picked up on wearing. She feels momentarily bad for intruding but quickly forgets about it because Becky was on a mission. A mission that seems to fall apart the longer she sees her teacher and Castiel's brother glance at each other knowingly. 

"I..." she hesitates, looking between the two of them and thinks that maybe Alex is right. Maybe Becky should stay out of this. "I came here to pick up Castiel's missing assignments."

Mr. Campbell's expression turns angry, his hands turning into fists and Becky thinks she only helped to make things worst. "He couldn't even come to see me for that?"

She swallows the sudden lump in her throat and smiles at Castiel's brother. "He's trying to catch up with practice and other... things."

Mr. Campbell looks hurt, his eyes turning glassy for a few seconds as he turns away from them both, pretending to look over his desk for the assignments.

_Michael_ sighs tiredly, rubbing his temples like he has a headache. "Don't worry, Dean. I'll speak to him. I don't know what is going on with that kid lately. I understand that Mother's death has affected him quite a bit-"

Mr. Campbell turns to Becky while Michael continues talking, and she accidentally takes the papers from his hands more harshly than she should.

"Yeah, well thanks!" She exclaims over her shoulder, trying to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. Not even the chance to hear more about Castiel's life makes her want to stay in there longer than necessary.

For the first time ever Becky had been able to find out at least a little of Castiel's life. She was going to explain the insecurities haunting the Alpha and maybe see Mr. Campbell gain some kind of hope to talk things through with his  _True Mate_ and have them be happy. She was going to help create the best, next IT couple and see her mark or whatever left behind in school. She was going to bring two people together,  _soulmates_  together, and be part of their journey to a happily ever after.

Becky was going to see it happen. See a fellow brokenhearted Omega get the one person that was meant for them. She was going to make the school a little bit happier.

"Don't sweat it, Becky," she startles when she notices Castiel leaning against the lockers next to Coach Lafitte's classroom. Her hold on the papers tightens, making them get wrinkled and sweaty. "It was just a matter of time."

Becky wants to protest because _no_ this is not how things were supposed to go. "But you and him... and... It's not suppos-"

Castiel takes the assignment from her hands, smiling reassuringly at her. "Like I said, don't sweat it, kid." She doesn't even have enough time to protest his actions before he's walking away, his green henley rolled up at the sleeves and dark jeans hugging his thighs, his boots echoing in the empty halls. And as she stares, she notices the slouch in his frame, the slow drag of his feet and the muscles flexing.

Becky realizes it then, Castiel had been there to talk to Mr. Campbell and her heart breaks for him. The situation is so sad it hurts.

"It's all his fault," she whispers, but no amount of angry words can truly change the way she feels for the Alpha. Soulmates exist for a reason. If Becky were ever lucky enough to find her True Mate, she would hold on tight and never let go because seriously "Fuck free will."


End file.
